


7 at the Tower

by scribblemyname



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Avengers, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Pepper Potts were to make allowance for any member of that so-called Avengers initiative as being a positive addition to her morning, it was the Black Widow, Natasha Romanova, and the only other female resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 at the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lithiumlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumlaughter/gifts).



> Just a little one-shot prompted by lithiumlaughter. 1) 7 sentences. 2) Avengers. 3) What are mornings like at the Avengers Tower?

Pepper Potts was not so sanguine as her employer/boyfriend regarding the transformation of his formerly welcoming Stark Tower into something terribly reminiscent of a post-college dorm and its consequent retitling of "Avengers Tower"—though she refused to consider herself snobbish over the matter: sporadic but frequent national catastrophe before she had even tumbled out of bed, perpetual unavailability of breakfast, and threat of exposure to half-asleep males and their bonding experiences as regards bathroom, kitchens, etc. rendered her negative opinion of the entire arrangement quite and emphatically permanent.

If Pepper Potts were to make allowance for any member of that so-called Avengers initiative as being a positive addition to her morning, it was the Black Widow, Natasha Romanova, and the only other female resident—said allowance accepted at about 7 o'clock on a fine Tuesday morning when Natasha interrupted Pepper shouting at Thor to stop the storm he had started outside in his jovial execution of a dare by Clint.

Natasha trained her disapproving glare on her partner, Clint Barton, until he began to squirm and finally told Thor, "Never mind," mumbling it like a school boy, and both men scurried from the room, quite intimidated.

Thus freed of the encumbrance of questionable male companionship, the two women sized each other up—briefly—before Natasha moved on to the freezer for ice cream and Pepper to the refrigerator, then the two of them settled in at the kitchen table together, spooning out their treats slowly and giving Tony the exact same glare when he walked in demanding who ate _his_ favorite breakfast (which just happened to be Thor's as well).

Tony stared back and forth between them, them demanded even less amiably, "Pepper, I do not approve of this friendship," instantly prompting a lifted eyebrow from his girlfriend, an amused sniff from the Black Widow, and with that, the friendship was sealed.

Bruce interjected with a polite request for one of Pepper's yogurts, and Pepper waved him over to the refrigerator with a sigh and an "If you must, you must."

Tony went out, nursing his bruised manly pride, made the wrong remark to Steve, who was on his way in, and both women rolled their eyes, picked up their food, and betook themselves elsewhere than the formerly welcoming Stark Tower turned Avengers Tower and terribly reminiscent of a post-college dorm.


End file.
